You are Mine
by osudoku
Summary: After the attack of his kingdom and the murder of his parent, vampire prince also known as "Nezumi" pledge to kill all humans that is until he met a certain someone who happens to be a human. Will he still continue with his revenge or change his mind. Gender-bend: Nezumi/boy Shion/girl
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Nezumi POV**

It's not my fault I'm not like the rest of us. "Demonic Prince" they say, yes I am a Prince but not a demon. I don't even know what I am.

My father is the King, and not just any King, but the King of vampires. Vampires hunt humans and suck their blood and life force whilst me, I prefer the blood of a vampire. Yes, I am a vampire too, very ironic but I can't control my thirst, I wasn't the first but I am the last. The first was my great grandfather; he was cursed by a witch to hunt his own kind. Many know the story to be real whist others decided not to believe till now. The officials of my father who knew the late King my grandfather knows the story, they lived long enough to serve him and they know what killed him "THEM"

They were so scared of what he might do next, his thirst and hunger for vampire blood grew so much, every prison became his meal, and suddenly he became obsessed with the organs of vampire infants too and so they had to plot to kill him, it wasn't easy to kill him quickly, since he was the strongest of them all but luckily they got help from my grandmother, she loved him but feared for my father life a well when he was only a young lad. She was scared the king might kill their own child and so she help. Very brave indeed but died in the process. I don't want to be like him.

When my father found out about my appetite from my mother (the queen), he got depress. My mother was broken when she first saw me feasting on my friend in my room. Blood was everywhere and my fangs were on Louis's neck, sucking his life force, he had a shock expression on his face before he died as I continue to suck his blood until tears run down my cheeks, I couldn't stop the tears and neither could my mum. She just froze and stood there. I was so ashamed of what I did and what I've become.

The next this I know, I was forbidden to go out of the Kingdom, the rest of my friends were ask to stop seeing me. I was locked in my room with heavy bars and they kept feeding me human blood which was disgusting, I couldn't even bring myself to smell it. Where they get it is still a wonder although I know my father made a deal with the humans, he will support finance and in return they supply blood in plastic bags. It's peaceful that way, no more way or killings. They are lucky to have a compassionate partner who is a royal blood vampire. We are stronger than humans in anything, strength, skill, speed, smell, taste even beauty. We stop aging at the age of 25 years; some later than that. But ones we turn 200, we age again and turn to look like humans who look 40 years old when we reach 400years. I am a vampire but I can never understand these bullshit aging crap. Our only weakness is the **_sun_** and of course **_witches_**. They are the only ones who can differentiate between us and humans, and they hate our guts, only a few love the change my father made and even help him by making portals called the **_gate_** between my father's kingdom and the human world although other vampires still snicks in but they are quickly hunted and found by the men in black (some human hunters who hunts vampires) their company is also loyal to the human (finance as usual) and so the vampires are brought back by them and locked in our dungeons for their punishments for disobeying the King's rules. Trust me, although they adore their King, some hate this new system he added. We are vampires for cry out loud. The witches of course live among the humans. I was looking through my window when I heard a knock

"My Prince" I heard the knock again

I rolled my eyes, clearly annoyed

"What do you want" I yelled back.

I heard the lock turned off. " _Wow, he is brave, I thought they were scared of me"_ I thought to myself

The door opened and he stood in front of me.

"Here is your drink my Prince"

I glared at him when he pushed the cup in front of me

I don't want it"

This is not human blood, it the one you prefer best

I raised my eyebrow clearly irritated

I took the cup and sniffed it. _He is right; this_ _ **IS**_ _a blood of a vampire_

It's been a week since I tasted something as good as this. I drank it immediately. I could hear his thoughts _Disgusting! He should die like his grandfather!_

Ones I was done, I handed the cup back to him

"Thank you my prince" he bowed as he took the cup

"Whatever hypocrite" I muttered as he walk towards the door and locked it

"I fucking hate those bastards" I sigh. Suddenly feeling dizzy I closed my eyes and let sleep take over

 _"_ _Are you sure about this, he is a vampire after all"_

 _Yes, we can use him as one of our test subject_

 _This is interesting_

I heard voices as I try to wake up, suddenly I realize I wasn't in my room anymore, where I was had a bright light which hurt my eyes so much. I try to move but was completed tired up on the bed

"Oh you are awake your majesty" the man smirked

He was in a black suit which made me realize he is one of the men in black. There were three of them, all armed with some machines in their hands, guns I think!

"Let me go, where am I, what are you trying to do to me you bastards, did my sick old man put you to this?"Let me go?" I yelled

"Wow, such a poisonous tongue, how old is he again?"

"Ten, apparently he is the only survivor" one of them said to the other

 _Only survivor? What are they talking about...?_

 ** _To be continued in the next chapter_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"He rejected it? I can't believe this"

"Sir it been a week now, he will die if he doesn't drink the blood"

"But didn't you say he rejected it"

Taku nodded his head

"Fine, I'm going to force him whether he likes it or not, get me the tranquilizers and my guns" He ordered

"Yes Sir"

Gala together with his 5 men when to the room the little prince was kept in; they were all armed and ready to kill him if he does something stupid, he doesn't care about what the doctors or the scientist will say about their new experiment, as far as he knows, vampires are a threat to everyone.

" _Wakey-wakey demon_! Gala spat out to the sleeping boy in front of him. His men ready to attack

"Aargh can't you guys leave me alone for 5 minutes, I just came back from the lab" said the vampire prince

"Yeah, whatever lab-rat, we just want to know why you have been refusing to drink the blood, do you want to die of starvation or what!"

"I don't have to explain myself to a piece of shit like you" the prince smirked

"Why you little…"Gala was about to punch him when someone stopped him from behind

"That's enough Gala" Dr Einstein jeered

"I'm sorry sir" Gala apologized to the him and stormed out with his men.

"Okay my pet or do you prefer I call you Nezumi, after all, you are a lab-rat"

The vampire prince glared at the doctor but said nothing

"Look Nezumi, I need you to cooperate with us, we are trying to save you!

"Save me? Weren't you the evil guys that killed my parent and my people!" the little Prince glared at the Doctor giving him shivers through his spine.

"I'm really sorry kid but your people are a great threat to humanity"

He sneered at the doctor's remark his grey eyes gazing at his, as if he can see through him, Indeed he could.

"You humans are suffering from a virus because of that you wanted to find a source to cure yourselves and your solution was to find out what makes us immune to diseases and other sickness. You thought the only way you can do that was to take out our blood, that's why you killed the vampires just to get them, and so you infuse the human blood you provided us with a substance that kills vampire but which doesn't contaminate our blood, and of course, my father was so blind to see your motives and ended up falling for your trap together with the rest of my people. You have as many vampire bloods with you and yet you cannot cure your so called virus, that you _my dear doctor_ is suffering from yet you want to run as many test as possible on me to see why I wasn't affected. You humans are so despicable and sick twisted"

The vampire prince grinned evilly when he saw the expression on the Doctor's face he was so shock and trembling

 _How did he know about our secrets or our research?_

"Listen doc, I haven't had any meal for a week now and my stomach is grumbling, you want me to eat something right?"

Einstein gulped

"Relax; I don't feed on humans or animals

"What do you feed on?" Einstein asked curiously]

The prince smirked, his grey eyes darkened

"Tch, I feed on vampires"

At the lab

"Are you sure about this" the other doctors asked Dr Einstein, they were all so shocked and surprise about their new discovery"

"Yes, that's what he said"

"Wait, aren't we wasting our time on him, I mean we have tested him many times and yet still no results, it's just like the other samples we tested they are all failures"

"I agree with Dr Raymond, just look at all the huge amount of money wasted on this if we don't get good results, our heads are going to be cut off by the Chairman, let get rid him and tell the Chairman the truth"

The doctors argued about the issue, unknown to them, Dr Einstein their leader has the virus and so does his daughter, he wants to find the cure desperately, even if the blood of the little vampire has failed so many times, he is not willing to give yet.

"No, we have to continue with our research, who knows; maybe we will find the cure soon. Just don't concentrate on only the boy's blood try other means as well, like his flesh. If you have to cut a piece of it or a lot I don't care…we have to do this, understood"

"Yes Dr Einstein" They all replied

"Dr Liam, how many vampire bloods do we have left?"

"About a 10 samples, 400 samples were wasted on the test which backfired"

"That's okay, start feeding him with one sample every month; we don't want it to be a waste, lucky for us the two boys that had the virus were killed due to them transforming into mindless vampires when they were injected with those creatures blood. Now, get back to work"

"Yes Sir"

"(Sighs) I'm going home"

Dr Einstein went to his office to change his clothes, walking out of the lab to his, he thought about what the little vampire said

 _How did he know what we are planning to do? Could it be we are underestimating him?_

The lab and his house was not very far

"Hello dear, welcome home"

Nodding his head to the wife's gentle remark "How is Shion?"

"She's sleeping in her room"

"How was work today ?" Karan asked handing his dear husband a cup of cocoa. Both Einstein and her daughter's favorite

"Good and bad" (sighs) "We know what he likes to feed on which is good"

"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently he feeds on vampires" Einstein pointed out

Karan dropped her mug "Sorry, I was just a bit shocked" getting down to clean the mess

"It's okay, we were also surprised about a vampire feeding on _it kind_ " "I have actually heard of a story about something like that, it must be an abnormality among vampires, the bad news is we still haven't found a cure" He sighs, Karan noticed the worried look on his face

"Don't worry too much dear; everything will be fine"

 _Hmmm I hope so, for Shion's sake; how could I tell her that I used our own daughter as a test subject and caused her to get the virus when she was away. Karan will never forgive me if she finds out i caused it. Luckily I have erased that part from Shion memory_

At night when Dr Einstein notices his wife was sound asleep, he went to his daughter's room. Shion was lying on the bed with her eyes closed. She looked peaceful in her sleep.

"How could you look so peaceful in your sleep whilst you are living under the roof with a monster your father? I'm so sorry; I wish I can undo what I did to you. I'm sorry" Einstein whispered softly into his daughter's ears whilst stroking her brown hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _2 years later_

"How is he?" Dr Raymond asked his assistant

"Not good"

"Well what do you expect, he has slaughtered twelve of our men with his bare hands this week and 21 some months ago, do you think we should go easy on him"

"I guess not"

"Good, proceed with peeling his skin whilst he is conscious; they will grow back again after all, we have to torture him and make him feel pain"

"Yes Sir"

The vampire screamed at the pain when the process was done, there was blood everywhere and the sight of him was so disgusting. He layed on the floor completely helpless; this isn't the first torture, they have given him cuts over his body before, and had forced acid on his mouth, his fingers have been blogged out, a tongue crew has been you to cut off his tongue because of his tease remarks and yet they grow back, they always grow back within a couple of minutes as if nothing had happened to him with no scratch on his body. That is why they enjoy making him suffer.

Ones his body healed itself, they shot him with a tranquilizer and sent him to the interrogation room and was locked up

He woke up to see Dr Einstein stirring at him, they good here each other very well. Luckily for the doctor he was inside the room but they could still see each other/

"They grow up so fast, don't they? Look at you now, you skin is so smooth and flawless without a scratch; yet we have tortured you like no other, I wish I had that kind of ability Nezumi

"You been calling me by that name for so long that I have even forgotten my real name, I like the name though" He smirked "I will remind Karan and Shion about it when I meet them" Getting closer to the doctor "I can't wait to have my fangs on their neck"

"Why you little…." Einstein trembled "How did you know about them, who told you…"

"You still have no idea what I am capable of, do you? I haven't been fed for almost a year now and yet I am still alive, but hey thanks for curing my hunger for vampires, feeding on your guys made me realize this is my revenge. To feed on humans and suck every life source from them… starting with you"

Dr Einstein panicked

"There is no way you are getting out alive here" He yelled at him

Einstein called his armed guys but stopped when he realize the Prince had disappeared and was standing right beside him within a second

"I told you so" His pierced him with his hand from the doctor's back making him get to his knees. Turning to meet the grey eyes a hand went through his eyes and his heart was carved out.

"Goodnight Dr Einstein"

"Freeze or else

"Or else what!"

"Or else we will shoot"

Sighs "You guys never learn do you, shoot me if you want" the vampire remarked with an evil grin

They started shooting at him but nothing happen; the tranquilizers didn't work on him this time around either.

"Now, let have some fun" he said, sounding coyly

Dr Liam was in his office gathering his files with trembling arms

"What's wrong?"

"It the sample, he is indestructible, he's gotten so fast and …and he killed Doctor EINSTEIN!" He is coming for us! He trembled behind his words. Doctor Raymond began to shake as well

 _"I'm next; he is going to kill me"_

Where is he, where are the guards? Dr Raymond manage to speak

They are dead Ray! Dead! I am NOT going to be part of…

Suddenly the door was knocked off.

"Are we going somewhere?" the vampire cheered

Dr Liam took out his gun and shot him many times but nothing happened "Just die already"! Dr Liam  
yelled

"(Sighs) Look human, your little toy is useless on me and as for you (turning his gaze to Dr Raymond) I remember you, let see if your skin can grow back" He beamed

He knocked them out with his attack, provided how strong and fast he was. After that he dragged them to the bed, taking one a syringe he knew so well since they used it on him multiple times, he injected the doctors making them paralyzes but conscious. With the tools and everything ready he proceed to peel off their skin

The pain was so unbearable that the doctors had to scream so hard in their heads which made him so dizzy since he could hear their thoughts

"Shut up BOTH OF YOU, I wasn't screaming like that when you peeled my skin" He spat out and proceeds angrily with what he was doing.

Once he finished, he licked the bloods that came from the doctors.

"I guess your skin doesn't grow back" With one last gland at their dead bodies he walked away free at last, everyone was dead in the building, or so he thought

"Freeze" A new team of guards yelled from behind

"Huh! You guys never learn... (gun shots)

 ** _To be continued..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He was shot on his shoulder; this time he felt the pain and suddenly realized the bullet had been infused with garlic. Knowing well he doesn't have the chance to kill them, he jumped through the window and landed safely on the ground.

It's a 10 high storey building; you think he can make it safely

He is a vampire; of course he can make it. Let search around guys you saw what he did to 38 doctors and guards in one night, kill him one he's been spotted, got it.

"Yes Sir"

Happy birthday Shion" Louis beamed

"Thank you Louis, and thanks for the cake and sweater Mrs. Iris"

After thanking Louis's grandmother, Shion decided to head home although Louis insisted he wants to escort her

"Don't worry Louis; I can take care of myself, besides the way to my house is not far from here" She pointed out, it was late and Shion was worried, she didn't want to leave her best friend to walk home alone, that's why she didn't want him to follow her which made him sad

Then I can give you something for your birthday

"Wait, but you already gave me… (Louis cut her off with a kiss on her cheek)

"There. This is what I wanted to give you" he smiled

"Thanks, my mum also gave me that in the morning"

Louis rolled his eyes over how clueless and oblivious Shion was

The Vampire Prince was in a tunnel. In the darkness, he drew a quiet breath. The air smelled faintly of moist dirt. He inched his way forward carefully. The tunnel was small. It was just big enough for him to squeeze through, and it was dark. Light was nowhere to be seen, but it soothed him. He liked dark and small spaces. In these spaces, no large living things could come to capture him.

There was a dull pain from the wound on his shoulder, but it wasn't enough to concern him. The problem, rather, was with the amount of blood he had lost. The wound wasn't deep. It had only grazed a little bit of his shoulder. The bullet was still there and he was still bleeding too.

 _-Garlic! Blasted fools! They had coated the bullet with it_

He bit his lip. He wanted something to stop his bleeding.

At least, clean water to wash his wound since it was healing, he needs to get the bullet out and soon, otherwise he might die

His legs buckled. Dizziness overcame him.

 _Not good_

Fainting from lack of blood, maybe. If it was, that would be bad. Soon, he wouldn't be able to move at all.

"But maybe I wouldn't mind" He thought to himself

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to curl up, unable to move, shrouded in damp darkness. He would nod off to sleep, a long sleep ― and peaceful death. It wouldn't hurt, not that much. It might feel a little cold.

No, that would be taking it too lightly, he would have trouble breathing, his limbs would be paralyzed ... of course it wouldn't be painless.

 _I want to sleep._

He was tired. Hurting. He only had to suffer for a little while, he told himself. Stay still, rather than struggle fruitlessly. There may be people pursuing him, but none who would rescue him. He is a vampire. Then, he should just put an end to living. Curl up here, and just go to sleep. Just give up.

His feet continued forward. His hands ran along the walls. He gave a forced smile. His voice was telling him to give up, but his body still doggedly carried on. How troublesome it all was.

There was a good chance that this was the abandoned route K0210. If it was, then it should extend close to the high-income residence area called Chronos, that's where Dr Einstein's wife and son are. He is going to take his last revenge, before he dies

"Shion," called Mother's voice from the intercom. "I hope you're not thinking of opening the window."

"I'm not."

"Good... did you hear? The lower lands of the West Block are flooding. Terrible, isn't it?"

She didn't sound like she felt terrible at all.

Outside No. 6, the land was divided into four blocks ― East, West, North and South. Most of the East and South blocks were farmland or grazing pastures. They provided for 60% of all plant-made foods and 50% of animal food products. In the north, there was an expanse of deciduous forest and mountains, under complete conservation by the Central Administration Committee.

Without the Committee's permission, none could enter the area. Not that anyone would want to wander into the wilderness, which was completely unmaintained.

In the center of the city there was an enormous forest park that took up more than a sixth of the city's total area. In it, one could experience the seasonal changes and interact with the hundreds of species of small animals and insects that inhabited it.

A vast majority of the citizens were content with the wildlife inside the park. She didn't like it much. Shion especially disliked the City Hall building that loomed in the centre of the park. It went five stories underground and ten stories above, and was shaped like a dome. No. 6 had no skyscrapers, so maybe "looming" was a little exaggerated. Nevertheless, it gave off an ominous feeling. Some people called it The Moondrop from its round, white shape, but She thought it resembled more of a round blister on the skin. A blister that had erupted in the centre of the city. As if to surround it, the city hospital and Safety Bureau building stood close by, and were connected with pathways that looked like gas pipes. Surrounding that was a green forest. The forest park, a place of peace and tranquility for the good citizens. All the plants and animals that inhabited this place were minutely monitored, and all flowers, fruits and small creatures of each area in every season were thoroughly recorded.

Citizens could find out the best time and place to watch or gaze at these through the city's service system. Obedient, perfected nature. But even it would be raging on a day like this. It was, after all, a hurricane.

A branch with green leaves still attached smacked into the window. A gust of wind followed, and its roar resonated for some time. At least, She thought She could hear it resonate. The soundproof glass cut me off from any outside noise. She wanted the window out of my way. She wanted to hear, to feel, the raging wind. Almost without thinking, She threw the window open. The wind, the rain, came blowing in. The wind rumbled as if coming from deep within the earth. It was a roar she hadn't heard in a long time. She raised her own hands and let out a yell. It would scatter on the storming winds, and reach no one's ears. Yet still she shouted, with no meaning. Raindrops flew into her throat. She knew he was being childish, but he couldn't stop. It began raining harder. How exciting it would be to take off all her clothes and burst out into the rain. She tried to imagine herself naked, running around in the torrential storm. It would definitely be declared insane. But it was an irresistible temptation. She opened her mouth wide again, and swallowed the droplets. She wanted to repress this strange impulse but was afraid of what lurked inside her.

 _Break it" That voice again, it kept ringing in her mind, but those sounded like the voice of her father_

She turned the switch off. The warning sound stopped. A sudden silence fell over the room.

 _Heh._

Shion heard a faint laugh behind him. Instinctively she whirled around, and gave a small cry. There was a boy standing there, soaking wet. It took him a while to realize that he was a boy. He had shoulder-length hair that almost hid his small face. His neck and arms that protruded from his short-sleeved shirt were thin. He couldn't tell whether he was a boy or a girl, whether he was very young or older than he looked. Her eyes and conscience were too focused on his left shoulder, which was stained red, to think about anything else.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was the color of blood. She had never seen anyone bleeding as profusely as he was. Instinctively Shion was extending her hand out to him. The intruder's figure vanished at her fingertips. At the same time, she felt an impact, and was slammed against the wall with a strong force. She felt an icy sensation on my neck. They were fingers, five of them, closing around her throat.

 _What wrong with me, I can't read his thoughts_

"You are hurt" She forced to speak "Let me treat it" Shion spoke gently

The prince wanted to refuse at first but after seeing the innocence in Shion's eyes, he decided to let him treat it

 _I will kill her once he takes the bullet out_

"Don't move," he said.

The Prince was a bit shorter than her. Choked from below, Shion strained to get a look at his eyes. They were a dark, yet at the same time, light, grey. She'd never seen a color like that before. His fingers clenched. He didn't look strong at all, yet Shion was completely unable to move. It wasn't something a normal person could do.

"I see," Shion managed to gasp. "You're used to doing this."

The pair of grey eyes were unblinking. Their gaze still fixed, they grew calm like the gentle surface of the ocean, and Shion could read no color of menace, fear or murderous intent from them. They were very quiet eyes. She could feel her own panic subsiding.

"I'll treat your wound," He insisted, licking my lips. "You're hurt, aren't you? I'll treat it."

Shion could see himself reflected in the intruder's eyes. For a moment, it felt like he would get sucked into them. He averted his gaze and looked down, and repeated himself.

"I'll treat the wound. We have to stop the bleeding. Treat. You understand what I'm saying, right?"

The grip around his neck loosened slightly.

"Shion."

Her mother's voice carried over from the intercom. "You have the window open, don't you?"

She sucked in a breath and felt alright. It was alright, she reassured herself. She could talk with a normal voice.

"The window? ... Oh, yeah, it's open."

"You'll catch a cold if you don't close it."

"I know."

She could hear his mother laughing on the other end.

"You're turning twelve today and you're still acting like a little girl."

"Okay, I get it ... Oh, mom?"

"What?"

"I have a report to write. Can you leave me alone for a bit?"

"A report? Haven't you just been accepted into the Gifted Curriculum?"

"Huh? Oh... well, I have a lot of assignments to do."

"I see... don't overwork yourself. Come downstairs at dinnertime."

The window closed, and warm air began to circulate in the room. The vampire prince half-collapsed into a kneel, and leaned against the bed. He let out a long, deep breath. He was weakened considerably. Shion took out the emergency kit. First she took her pulse, then tore her shirt open, and started cleaning the wound.

"This..."

She couldn't help but stare. She wasn't familiar with this type of injury. It had carved out a shallow ridge in the flesh of his shoulder joint.

"A bullet"

"Yeah." It was a casual answer. "So are you a specialist?"

"I'm no specialist. I'm still a student."

"Of the Gifted Curriculum?"

"Starting next month."

"Wow"

There was a tinge of sarcasm in his voice. Shion lifted her gaze from his wound, and looked him in the eye.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Making fun of? When I'm being treated by you? Never. So what's your specialization?"

Shion told him she specialized in ecology.

"What are you doing?" the vampire prince asked suddenly

He stared as Shion took a syringe out of the disinfecting kit, and swallowed.

"Local anaesthesia. Alright, here goes."

"Wait, wait a minute. You're going to freeze it, and then what?"

"Sew it."

"Forget it, I don't need it"

Shion wanted to insist but stopped when she saw a fear in the intruder's eyes

"So how did you get the bullet?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Are you an air head, I was shot by your people"

" _My people_?" Did they know they were shooting at a human? That's against the law."

 _Should I kill him now or find out why I can't read his mind_

"Stop asking too many questions, look there are hunters, and the hunted."

"I don't get what you're talking about."

"I figured you wouldn't. You don't need to understand. So are you seriously going to interfere or shut up!"

There was a silence in a the room

"Have you taken out the bullet?"

"Wait I'm almost done

Silence again

"There, all done! Shion beamed, satisfied with her work

"You're strange."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well you are helping a stranger , you look like a boy although you are a girl and you haven't even asked for my name."

"Oh, yeah. But I haven't introduced myself either."

"Shion, right? Like the flower?"

"Yeah. My mother likes trees and wildflowers. How about you?"

"Nezumi." _(That's the name given to me by your sick twisted father, let see whether you will laugh or tease me and then I will kill you)_

"Nezumi... that's not right." Shion had a sad expression, why would someone name you that.

That eye color wasn't that of any rat. It was something more elegant. Like... the sky just before the crack of dawn ― didn't it looks like that? She blushed, embarrassed at catching herself spouting off like some lame poet.

"I'm hungry could you get me something to eat?"

"Sure, I will be right back"

She stood up to leave. Nezumi checked his wound and notice it had completely healed. He could hear the news blabbing about a vampire who look like a harmless 12 years old boy, his face was on the TV and they kept saying he is extremely dangerous. Of course he knew definitely that this girl Shion must have already seen and heard the news about him and how he killed those lab people.

Karan nearly fainted when she saw the news on TV

Mum, what wrong? Shion head over to her mum to help her up but was caught up when she saw Nezumi's picture on screen, a missing vampire.

 _So he is a vampire, a vampire!_

I'm fine Shion, its nothing to worry about" Karan smiled widely, trying to hide the hint of sadness in her voice of the news about her husband.

"Okay, good night"

"Good night dear, sleep tight" She beamed

Climbing the stairs to her room, Shion inhaled deeply when she opened the door. Nezumi was sitting on the bed, a smirk on his face

"Here is your food, sorry I can't offer you your favorite meal" Shion smiled

Nezumi frowned at his gesture, Shion is being too nice to him even after hearing that he is a vampire and a dangerous murderer, plus Shion could get in trouble if they found out she helped him; the worst part is, he can't read her mind

"Hmm Nezumi, I know you are a vampire, and I know you must have your reasons for doing these….(sighs) what I am saying is, I don't have the right to judge you or what you do, for now I can't offer you the best but…you can suck a bit of my blood if you want"

That must be the most unbelievable speech Nezumi has ever heard, is she stupid? The girl wants to actually share her blood with him, a killer, a vampire. Nezumi was more surprise with himself, he froze. It's like he couldn't do anything.

"Are you okay"

Sighs…yes I'm okay the question is, are you okay? I might kill you if I sucked all your blood, you know. _Wait, you might! You want to kill her, isn't that's why you are here!_

"It's okay, I know you are not going to suck all of it, plus I have only a few months to live. There is a virus I'm suffering from so I don't regret my decision"

 _Gosh how could I forget, of course Dr Einstein kept blabbing about what he did to his daughter in his head. This girl also suffered a lot. Just like me_

"Okay Shion, I will suck a bit of your blood, and in return I will cure you" He smirked

"Cure me?" Shion widen her eyes "Can you actually do that?|

"Yes, now could you please shut up, I'm starving you know"

Shion laugh and she could swore she saw a hint of smile on Nezumis' face

"You should smile more" taking off her shirt

"Hey don't do that!" Nezumi yelled "You are a girl, idiot!" "I don't want to see you naked"

"It's Okay; I'm wearing a vest underneath it"

Nezumi gulped, he could feel his thirst. Shion's neck was more than appealing; he calmly collected himself and then he buried his face on Shion neck, inhaling the smell. Making Shion blush

You smell so good, I've never smelled something like this in my life" He whispered softly and place his fangs into his neck and began to suck her blood.

 _She is delicious, perfect, it like I can't get enough but I must stop_

Shion moans a little from the sharp pain. Once she opened her eyes, she realizes Nezumi was staring at her, as if trying he could see right through her. Their faces were inches apart.

 _Shion, your blood is delicious, I want you to stay alive for me, I want to claim you and I want you to be the only one you open the window to but I can't tell her that. She might think of me as a freak. Wait, why do I want to know what she thinks of me…damn her!_

"Close your eyes" He ordered

Shion did exactly that

 _This girl is so trusting, I could kill her quickly…and yet I don't want to…I want to possess her, make her mine. Gosh; What I'm I even thinking?_

Nezumi moved closer and place his lips on Shion, his arm on her Shion. Shion felt a tingling sensation on her chest, as if something was being dragged out. Her lips were occupied by him, but he wasn't kissing her, it was more like he was blowing his breathe inside her.

A` few seconds later

"You can open your eyes now"

Shion opened her eyes and was surprise to see a parasite on his hand; it's looked like a larva of a bee.

"This is what has been causing the virus in you"

"Wow, you are amazing"

Nezumi rolled his eyes

"Does that mean I won't die, I will live?"

"Tch" He smirked "I'm going now"

"Wait… you can stay here if that's okay with you…" She spoke shyly without meeting his gaze "You are still being chased and I don't want anything bad to happen to you"

 _This girl, she is making me feel things with her kindness and gentleness, it so damn annoying_

"I can't stay here, you will get into trouble with the authorities idiot" He spoke angrily

"Sorry"

Sigh… "Look you've done more than enough for me and I…I thank you"

 _Did I just thank a HUMAN_

"Thank you, for saving my life" Shion smiled at him and the Prince smiled back

He stood up and head through the window

"Will I see you again?"

"Sure"

"Then promise me something"

Nezumi change his expression, he looked so emotionless, his eyes fixed on hers

"Anything"

"No more killing, you are not a murderer Nezumi so please stop with the killing"

He snort "I'm a vampire, how do you expect me to feed" "Besides, you humans deserve to die except you of course, the rest are all dead souls to me"

"I'm serious"

"Okay, what would you give me in return if I promise you?"

"Anything you want"

"Really," he barked

"Yes, anything" Leaning closer to him

"Ok, how about a kiss, not just any kiss, a vampire kiss"

"Huh?, what do you mean?" She asked quizzically

Nezumi smirk at her; he took her hand and placed his lips on her wrist then bit it hard, Shion felt the pain as blood started pouring out.

"You don't have to waste my delicious blood, drink it up but don't swallow it" He warned

 _Let see if you have the guts_

Unfortunately for him, Shion did exactly as she was told; Nezumi could see the determination in her eyes. He was more than surprise. He bit his wrist and took in the blood, same procedure as Shion; he placed his lips on hers once again and kissed her. The knowledge was to exchange blood through mouth to mouth; it was more like a blood covenant. Shion wanted to pull back but realized his arms were gripped tightly around her neck and her back.

Both swallowed hard as the blood went through their system, Nezumis' eyes became dark grey, filled with hunger, he has to pull back, he can feel his fangs growing longer but he doesn't want to.

"Shion" He whispered between the kiss "You are mine now"

Shion widen her eyes _did he just say I'm his, does that mean…_

Nezumi pulled back and disappeared within a blink of an eye.

She was alone now and could feel a bit of the blood in her mouth.

"Will I see you again Nezumi" she whispered softly

 _I can't believe I run away from a human girl, why didn't I even kill her mother, is it because I was worried she might get upset and sad…argggg …why do I feel like going back to her. I'm I so drawn to her or her blood? Stupid Nezumi! Stupid feelings! Stupid Shion! Making me feel uneasy!_


End file.
